


A Gentle Cascade

by EliMorgan



Series: Here We Go Again; MMFBingo19 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bad Preparation, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Ron is an idiot, Shower Sex, but Darcy loves him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliMorgan/pseuds/EliMorgan
Summary: Ron and Darcy try something new.





	A Gentle Cascade

**Author's Note:**

> **I do not own the works made use of herein, none of the Harry Potter/Marvel universe features or characters belong to me. I make no money from this work.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Hi, again!  
> Quick little drabble here, to fill in square N4, in which I got "shower sex".  
> Preparation is key, kids.  
> Enjoy!  
> Eliza x

"Okay--just budge up a little-- _ ahhh--"  _

"Yes, yes,  _ yes _ \--" 

"Wait, no-!" 

There was a slam as they fell to the floor in a pile of limbs, water still pounding down on them from above. Darcy fought herself out from between a pair of firm, lightly-furred legs, spluttering and coughing. Faint laughter came from somewhere down near her toes. 

"Okay, so maybe you were right," Ron - her idiot boyfriend, whom she loved, for some reason she couldn’t quite fathom at that moment - snorted, levering himself up onto his elbow to gaze fondly at her through a thick, dark-red fringe of dripping hair. "This was a bad idea."

"I told you!" She rubbed at her bruised elbows with a scowl. "Shower sex requires preparation and care, it's not something you can do on a whim!" 

He snickered, righting himself until he was sat against the wall, arms reaching out to pull her into his lap. “I wondered what you all that Googling was about.”

She settled against him with a playful pout, slapping at his chest. “You’re an idiot,” she told him, without heat.

“Yeah, I bloody know.” He rubbed his nose along her shoulder, smiling when she leaned into his touch. “You’re alright, right? I didn’t hurt you?”

“Only my pride,” she sniffed, enjoying the expanse of skin pressed against her, his erection, unabated, cushioned between her thighs.

"Maybe sticking charms?" he suggested, ducking his head under her hair to mouth at her neck between words. She shivered, realising that the fall did nothing to staunch the flow of her libido, either. "Cushioning charms?" 

"Or," she countered, squirming as he hit the juncture between neck and shoulder, biting in a mark. Her hand fished between them, gripping his cock. "We could just do this…"

He sighed happily as she enveloped him, thighs tensing as she pushed up and then sank back down, mewling at the fit. His hands spasmed on her hips. "Yeah," he groaned, supporting her through her slow, careful movements. His teeth caught her skin. "Or that, I s'pose."

Darcy's breathy laugh was music to his ears. 


End file.
